The Fox The Griffin The Dragon and The Mage
by 1SonicLover
Summary: Yea title is strange. I'm not good with summaries but, this is a challenge I took on from AmaltheaLuchiaAizen. Aizen is punished by Kami and is to be naruto's guardian. Ichigo also gets dragged along as Harry Potters guardian. Rated T, for now. And OCs


An: A Challenge from AmaltheaLuchiaAizen.

Aizen is turned in to an animal for trying to take over the royal relam by kami himself. He must be paired up with a Female or Male version of Harry potter, Naruto or Ichigo. you can do horses, cats (Big or small), Brids of prey or canines. Heck you can even do rabbits! bashing is allowed (Just don't go overboard) If or when he gets his human form back is up to you. Edit: you can also do fanasty creatures like dragons and griffins. it must be clean! if you do want do lemons, make sure it's ranked correctly!

An: Challenge Accepted!

The Fox, The Griffin, The Dragon and The Mage

Aizen groaned when he opened his eyes to a sea of, blue? "So, you thought you could try and steal my throne, did you?" Kami purred as she looked down at Aizen. "Your Kami." Aizen let out a laugh, "You're a woman! A woman should not be god!" Kami narrowed her eyes, "Oh really, well your punishment has been decided!" She smiled happily. Aizen fought the urge to shiver, he could tell this would not turn in his favor. Before he could do anything a bright light surrounded him and he fell into a deep sleep.

Kami gently picked up the griffin egg, paused, and frowned. "TDL, come here." She commanded as a pillar of golden light appeared. "You called? Kami?" a strange voice came from gray hooded figure. "There is a certain boy I wish you to train in your ways." She turned to the figure. "Are you sure? That could make him like me." the hood went back and it revealed a black wolf head with white markings under the eyes and red markings on the cheek. "I know, but he could use a guardian like you. And to train him." Kami gently handed the wolf the egg. "You know what to do." the wolf returned the hood of the cloak and disappeared in a pillar of purple light.

Kami then wondered, _'I wonder if Yami is done with Ichigo.'_

**In Hell**

**"Understand."** Yami looked at Ichigo. "Fine, I'll be this kids guardian." Ichigo held up his hands in a 'I give up trying to argue' way. Yami smirked and quickly changed Ichigo into an egg and tossed the egg up. _**'Good luck, kid.'**_ Yami paused, then grinned. **"POMN get here!"** "You called?" a figure in a purple robes walked up, holding a black staff with a purple crystal attached to the top. **"You know what to do."** "Yes." Yami nodded and POMN bowed before leaving. _**'This will be interesting.'**_

**Naruto Universe**

A six year old child ran through the streets of Konoha. Shouts of "Kill the demon!" and "Finish what the Yondaime started!" echoed through the mob. The child ran into a cloaked figure after he had ran into an allyway. _'Is. Is this it?'_ the child thought staring up at the figure. The mob caught up, "Look! The demon is trapped!" someone yelled at they blocked the entrence way. The supposed leader stepped from the mob and spoke to the figure. "You there! Kill the demon!" the mob cheered.

"Demon? You must be mistaken, for you are the demons." The person walked around the boy and stood infront of the leader. "The demon has po-" the leader was cut off when the figure grabbed his face with their left hand and lifted him from the ground. "Scum." was all the person said before letting the leader fall. He had died it the figures hand. "W-What are you!" a person in the mob yelled. "I have no name, I am however called TDL. That's all you'll ever know." TDL walked forward and the mob made a path, scared of what TDL would do to them. "Come, child. We must begin your training." TDL turned to the boy and gently picked him up before the two of them dissappeared in a purple pillar.

The mob did not have a chance to move before all of them fell to the ground... Dead.

**Harry Potter Universe**

A purple robed figure quietly left a house, carrying a small child in their arms. '_Let's not delay your training too long._' with that the figure raised their staff and vanished in a blue flash.

An: Done. Finally! Writers block is annoying but I finally got this done! Also I'm sorry the Potter Universe is so short. Next time will be better. I hope..


End file.
